Link To Their Pasts
by juxtaposed
Summary: Someone from the EGB's pasts haunts them as they prepare to face a demon bent on destroying the world... Being Revised.
1. prolouge & kylie's story

  
*NOTE* I created (and therefore OWN) most of the characters, except for Kylie, Eduardo, Garrett, Roland, Egon, Janine, and Slimer, all of whom belong to the creators of EGB. Everything here is mostly fictional. My story might seem strange (even silly), so please keep in mind that I began this in about '99, so my writing style HAS changed, and hopefully improved. Well, enjoy the story; please review it. Thank you!  
  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
In a small, unknown cavern, there is a small pond, with the clearest water ever seen. But when you look in, it's not what you would expect. You do not see sand and gravel. You see time. The Future, the Past, the Present. Now, in the pond, is a vision - four teenagers. First: a muscular guy with red hair and blue eyes in a wheelchair. Next to him, another young man. He is lanky, with a long brown fringe, angular face, and dark brown eyes. Next to him, a guy, well built but not muscular, tall, with cocoa colored skin. And finally, beside him, a slim, petite girl with long black hair, big green eyes and dark makeup.  
  
"These are the four people who are to become Extreme Ghostbusters. They will fight the evil that will arrive, and triumph in the Ghost War. Almost all four will encounter problems on the way, caused by Tempus's minions. Your duty is to make sure they survive. You will know when it is time to move on. They with thank you superlatively and that is your cue to leave. Now you may descend to Earth to begin your mission." A deep voice spoke assuredly and authoritatively to a pretty blond girl. She left, and now…the story begins.  
  
  
PART ONE – KYLIE'S STORY  
  
  
TIME: Approximately 5 in the evening.  
PLACE: New York City  
SCENE: In front of a block of flats overlooking a small playground across the road, two young girls are having a discussion…  
  
The older of the two, a girl about six years old with long black hair tied up in pigtails, is very impatiently trying to convince her friend of something. The second girl, about five years old, is nervously pulling on her golden braid.  
  
"Come on already, Alyssa! You know you want to go and play too!" persuaded the raven-haired girl. She looked longingly at the playground across the street. When Alyssa hesitated, she pulled on Alyssa's sleeve. "Come on. It'll be alright." With that she quickly went to the edge of the pavement. Alyssa, who was glancing around nervously, didn't notice her.  
  
"I don't know, Kylie. Our parents are always telling us not to cross the road by our-"she broke off in mid-sentence when she notice Kylie about to dart across the street. "Kylie! Don't!" she cried. Just then she heard – and then saw – something that made her feel sick to the stomach. A silver-colored car was speeding down the road about 5 meters away from Kylie. "Kylie! Watch out!" she shouted. Then she screamed at the car (or rather, it's driver) to stop. Kylie, glancing back to see what the shouts were about, suddenly froze in place, right in front of the car, much like a deer staring into a car's headlights.   
  
Alyssa didn't stop to think as her instincts kicked in. She dove across the road, pushing Kylie to safety. The driver let out a loud horn when he saw the two girls tumbling across the road as he hit the brakes. The car missed them by inches. Once the driver saw they were all right, he quickly sped off, calling out an apology. Just then, Kylie's mother, upon hearing the commotion, had run out just in time to see Alyssa save Kylie. She dashed across the road to the duo sitting only the grassy pavement.  
  
"Kylie! How many times have I told you never to cross the road by yourself?" She said harshly. "How on Earth could you have been so dumb? If it weren't for Alyssa, you'd have been killed!" she continued, her voice rising with every word. The girls stood there waiting for Kylie's mother to finish, their eyes filled with their emotions—Kylie's emerald eyes were flashing with anger and hatred; Alyssa's blue eyes were clouded with embarrassment and discomfort. Just then, Kylie's mother ended her lecture with a stern "I've told you, God knows how many times, never cross the road by yourself!"  
  
"You have told me," said Kylie calmly, "Precisely four times not to cross the road, six including the two times just now. And I am fine, so there is no need to shout."  
  
"Don't be rude, Kylie Griffin. And you might not be fine. It is only thanks to Alyssa here, that you are safe. Unfortunately." She looked at Alyssa, who smiled weakly. She then walked off, calling to Kylie, "You can stay and play with Alyssa for another half hour and then I shall come and take the both of you home myself. And remember to thank Alyssa for saving your butt!"  
  
"Yeah," smiled Kylie as she turned to her friend. "Thanks. I owe you one."  
  
"No problem. I know you'd do the same for me." shrugged Alyssa.   
  
"You're the only person I can trust. Well, you and Jack." Kylie told her. She noticed Alyssa squirm slightly.  
  
"I have to tell you something." Alyssa blurted out.  
  
"What?" asked Kylie curiously. She had never seen Alyssa so nervous.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Y-y-you're m-moving?" stammered Kylie. She couldn't believe it. "But you're my best friend! You can't go! It'd   
be like losing a sister!" she cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ky. I'm not leaving because of you…I just have places to go." Alyssa said anxiously.  
  
"B-but…"  
  
"I'm sorry. Really I am." whispered Alyssa. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. "But I promise we will meet again." She ran across the street and Kylie, unable to do anything, began sobbing.  
  
*****  
  
TIME: 3 am, present time.  
PLACE: Kylie's apartment, New York City.  
  
  
Kylie tossed and turned restlessly in her sleep; beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. Her breaths were heavy and fast. Her lips were moving slightly, barely noticeable, but nonetheless moving.  
  
"Why, Alyssa…why? *sniff* You…can't…go…" she mumbled. She twisted about, and suddenly awoke and sat up, holding her head in her hands. She rubbed her eyes, and felt the tears she had cried in her sleep. She tried to regulate her breathing and inhaled deeply.   
  
She closed her eyes, thinking of Alyssa, her best friend, her only friend…besides Jack. But Jack had disappeared when they were seven, a year after Alyssa had left, thanks to the Grundle. Kylie thought about this for a while, she had not had any true friends since she was a little girl, but they had disappeared. Was she destined to be a loner forever? She dismissed the thought; she knew she had true friends now. She had Garrett, Roland, Slimer, Janine, Egon and…Eduardo.   
  
Eduardo was special to her, very special. If only she could tell him about her feelings…but she figured if she did, it might jeopardize their already brittle friendship. Eduardo was always making dumb comments; she was always correcting him. She always got mad at herself for doing that to Eduardo, he probably thought she hated him. She didn't; in reality she cared about him a lot, so much she feared rejection; she knew if he rejected her, her whole world would fall apart. She missed Alyssa, she knew if she were around, she would help her with this dilemma. She leaned back to her pillow, turned to the side, covered herself with her blanket, and cried herself to sleep. She woke up at the crack of dawn, after a bad night of sleep, got dressed and went to the firehouse.  
  
*****  
  
Above Kylie, a teenage girl that bore a striking resemblance to Alyssa hovered.  
  
"Kylie, dear Kylie…" she murmured sadly. She hated leaving Kylie, her best girlfriend, whom she loved so much. She had cried so much when she had to leave. Her 'parents' were guardians also, but of other people. They traveled with her wherever her next task lay. She had awesome powers, like the ability to make herself whatever age she wanted, the ability to read people's minds and see their dreams, and also the ability to see the future. It was times like now, however, that she hated that gift. She felt horrible about what happened without having to see recurrences. To see Kylie suffer like she did sucked. She sighed.   



	2. roland's story

PART TWO - ROLAND'S STORY  
  
  
TIME: About three in the afternoon.  
PLACE: A school in New York City  
SCENE: A noisy class full of eight-year-olds.  
  
"Roland Jackson, and Jay Michael. Please come and see me after class." called out Mr. Watt, over the chatter of the class. Roland raised his head briefly when he heard his name then lowered it again.  
"What do you think he wants?" asked Sarah, his best friend. She cocked her head to one side and played with her long golden hair. Her blue eyes were filled with anticipation. "I think he's gonna give you some kind of 'Genius Of The Decade' award or something." she smiled.  
"Nah, he just probably going to ask me if I'm joining the Science Fair again," replied Roland modestly. His dark skin reddened for a while. Sarah nodded supportively.  
"Yeah, and then he's gonna give you the award," she joked. Her eyebrows suddenly became drawn. "But I wonder why he wants Jay as well. I mean, he can only give out one award. Jay is smart and all, but no match for you." Roland thought about it as well, and then shrugged.   
"Maybe he wants to find out if Jay is going to be joining the Fair as well." Sarah raised her eyebrows apprehensively.  
"Maybe. But I'm still sticking with the theory that he's going to give you an award." Roland chuckled. Her imagination, determination, and loyalty were some of her best qualities, and the things that made them best friends since they were six. Sarah had just came from the more rural parts of New York, and she had a friendly attitude and smile. She made friends quickly, but decided Roland was the nicest, and they became best friends. Roland appreciated the fact she was not racist or prejudiced against him because he was considered 'a Brain'. Just then the school bell rang, indicating that the class, as well as school was over.   
"I'll meet you outside class," said Sarah. Roland nodded. "And I want to know everything."  
As he watched Sarah leave, her attire etching itself onto his brain (a very striking black and white outfit), he gathered his books and walked to the teacher in front of the class. Jay, he noticed, seemed uncomfortable. Mr. Watt stood up and looked at them seriously.  
"Do you know why I wanted to see you two?" he asked sternly. Roland shook his head quickly, and Jay followed suit. Mr. Watt frowned. "I see. I guess I shall have to explain." He removed a sheet from his file. "The both of you managed to attain the highest grade in the class." The blank look on Roland and Jay's face caused him to sigh. "And the both of you also made precisely the same mistakes. With the exact, same answers. On an essay question. Now, may I ask, how that is possible?"  
"I'm sorry, sir, I'm afraid I don't know. I thought of that answer by myself." Jay said immediately.  
"I don't know either. I answered every single question without outside help," said Roland. Mr. Watt frowned.  
"I do not mean to accuse anyone, but I'm afraid I am under the impression that one of you cheated. And unless the guilty party admits his faults, I shall have to fail the both of you in this exam."  
Roland walked out dejectedly, in shock. How could Mr. Watt think he would even consider cheating? He saw Sarah leaning against the lockers, talking to some of her other friends. Sarah saw him at the same time and bounded over.   
"Well?" she prompted. "Should I wear my new shoes for the presentation? I am invited - " she stopped when she noticed Roland's face. "What's wrong?"  
"He thinks I cheated in the exam. Well, either me or Jay." Roland said flatly. He was glad Sarah was there. If anyone could help, she could.  
"What?!" Sarah was outraged. "You would never cheat!"  
"Tell that to the teacher." Roland replied.  
"No…I'll go find Jay…and beat the little stinker up!" Sarah decided. She glanced around fiercely, looking for Jay. When she spotted him, she ran up and grabbed his shirt. "Jay Michael, you little stinker! You are going to tell Mr. Watt the truth. That you cheated and Roland is innocent. You understand?" she snarled. Jay looked at her in terror.  
"But I didn't do anything!" he cried. Sarah glared at him with fiery eyes. "Okay, okay, so maybe I copied some answers." Sarah folded her arms in satisfaction.  
"Now go and tell him that…or else." she threatened. When he just stood there, she continued. "I am one of the most influential girls in school, and if you don't admit you cheated, I can turn the whole school, including the teachers, against you. So move." Jay held his hands up.  
"Okay, okay…" he grumbled. He saw Mr. Watt coming out of the teacher's room and walked up to him, Sarah and Roland hot on his heels. They wanted to be sure that Jay was not going to lie. Jay, knowing that Sarah would do as she said, admitted his guilt and as he did so, Mr. Watt's face turned red with anger and Roland and Sarah smiled in satisfaction. Mr. Watt apologized to Roland, as did Jay, and took Jay into the teacher's room for "a little talk". Roland and Sarah left them and walked off.  
"Thanks, Sarah. I really appreciate your standing up for me," said Roland.   
"No sweat. What else are best friends for?" she smiled.   
"You're the nicest person I've ever met."  
"Yeah?" Suddenly, she started to sniffle.  
"Sarah? What's wrong?" asked Roland concerned.  
"I have to leave now."  
"So? I have to go too. I have a piano lesson to attend. You know, the one you insisted I take because you said I stunk?" Roland joked. Sarah smiled weakly at that.  
"Well, you are no Mozart, that's for sure!" she joked. "But that's not what I meant. I mean I'm leaving, like 'good-bye', 'adios', gone for good."  
"What? Why?" asked Roland.  
"I have things to do…but I promise we will meet again." With that, she walked away slowly, leaving Roland staring at her in shock.  
  
  
  
*****  
TIME: 5 am, present time.  
PLACE: Roland's bedroom.  
  
Roland turned about, fluffed his pillow, kicked off his blanket and pulled it up to his chin. He was extremely restless since he had awoken from his dream. Why were the thoughts of Sarah coming back again to haunt him? He rarely thought about her, but when he did, he had a lot of questions. Too many questions. That was why he tried not to think about her; it just confused him.   
Sarah was so nice, so sweet, and so perfect. If it weren't for her, he would have failed that test and his entire grade point average would have plummeted, he would have given up and let himself become a failure. He had not had any true friends since her until now. Now he had Kylie, Garrett, Eduardo, Janine, Egon, even Slimer. Now he had the Extreme Ghostbusters. He tried not to think about Sarah, instead he thought about his new friends, and soon fell asleep. When he woke up four hours later, he decided to head over to the firehouse.  
  
*****  
  
The same girl that was over Kylie's bed was now over Roland's. She remembered him well. He was a really nice guy, the kind who would not even think or consider taking advantage of a girl. A real gentleman. He was really nice and sweet to her, and she loved him for that. Yet she had to put him through this suffering. She constantly wondered why. Why could she not inflict pain on him? He of all people did not deserve it. She watched him sadly as he went to sleep, thankfully without another dream of her.  



	3. Garrett's story

  
Author's note: I know this chapter is beyond corny (and possibly crappy!), but it was my '99 self!   
  
TIME: 6:30 in the evening.  
PLACE: Brooklyn Heights.  
SCENE: Outside a cinema, a girl and boy are laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you got us thrown out, Garrett!" exclaimed the girl. "I told you, not to throw your empty cup over the balcony!" Her companion, a boy in a wheelchair laughed.  
"Haven't you ever done it before?" he asked. When she shook her head, he laughed in disbelief. "Yeah, right! You're telling me that in your whole ten years, whenever you went to the cinema you never threw anything at anyone?"  
"Yeah! I was good. But…" she started giggling. "I have to admit it was funny when that lady jumped when she suddenly saw an empty cup land in her helmet…"she burst into giggles again.  
"Yeah…it was a perfect hook shot!" he smiled at her. "You think you can beat that, 'Queen of Basketball', Julia?" Julia smiled. She was the only person, not to mention girl; in Brooklyn Heights who could match Garrett, the 'King of Basketball', shot for shot, and even go one better.  
"Well…why not? Let's just ask the guard if he'll let me in so I can throw a cup in to a motorcycle helmet," she commented sarcastically. Then she paused. "But why don't we go play some basketball now?" she suggested. She pointed at the empty court a block away. "I'll meet you there in five, okay?"   
Garrett nodded and turned into an alley leading to his home while Julia ran off. Garrett changed his shirt and slacks into proper sportswear. Then he went to the basketball court where Julia was spinning a basketball on her index finger. He smiled when he saw her. Tall, with blue eyes to match his, her golden blonde hair tied up, and wearing a T-shirt and shorts, Julia looked like a model dressed up in sportswear. The fact that she could play as well as him didn't make him jealous, it made him admire her. He had a huge crush on her.  
"Yo, G-man! Ready to lose?" she called out.   
"You should be asking yourself that question, Jul!" he replied. He wheeled backward toward her and grabbed the still-spinning basketball from her. He dribbled it toward the net and threw it. It went straight in. "Yes! Score two points for the G-man!" he cheered. Julia caught the ball and dribbled it to the opposite net. She raised her arms and threw the ball and cheered as it went in.  
"Yyyes! I rule the courts!" she yelled. They attracted the attention of a couple of other kids who asked to play with them, Garrett and Julia on one team, and Mike and Timmy (the two kids) on the other. Garrett grabbed the ball, aimed, and released it. The ball sailed in a smooth arc into the net.   
"Brooklyn Heights is in da house!" Julia yelled. Garrett shook his head. He never understood Julia's obsession with the phrase. The game continued on until it started to get dark, and Mike and Timmy had left. By then they were sweating and breathing heavily. "Oh, gosh, what time is it?" she breathed as she looked at her watch. "Oh, gosh, it's seven fifteen already."   
"What? Seven already? Oh, well, I don't have to go back yet…my parents are out of the country this week, with your parents, right?" he reminded.  
"Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot."  
"So…you…wanna get a bite or something? I could use the company," he offered, praying she would say yes.  
"Sure, why not?" she replied. She was thrilled that Garrett had offered. He probably wouldn't care, but she liked him a lot. So did lots of other girls in their school, and he knew he was popular. She was popular too, but she didn't let it get to her, while he just took it in stride. Garrett was incredibly happy she hadn't turned him down.   
"Alright! Well, I guess we should change, so I'll pick you up at…say, quarter to eight? I say, let's go to…"  
"Rocky's!" Julia cried. "Best pizza in town!" She looked at him. He was staring at her in amazement. "What? If you don't want to…"  
"No, I love Rocky's! I was just about to suggest it. I didn't know you liked Rocky's." he said hastily.  
"Like? I love Rocky's!" she stared at him. He was smiling to himself. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"  
"Huh?" Garrett was jolted out of his fantasy of himself and Julia when he saw Julia looking at him with raised eyebrows. Oops. "Uh…I was thinking…Rocky's? That's okay right?" She nodded. "Great, I'll see ya at a quarter to eight!"   
Julia smiled as she walked off. It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear, the newly rising moon was full and the stars shone in the dark sky. And she had a date (sort of) with a great guy. She took a shower when she reached her house, and changed into one of her better outfits - a white sweater under a pale pink pinafore with white leggings. She was determined to make Garrett notice her - more than a friend. Meanwhile, Garrett was doing the same thing. Dressed in a crisp blue shirt and black slacks, he left his house to pick up Julia. He arrived at seven forty-five precisely and rang the doorbell.  
"Hey," greeted Julia, smiling sweetly at him. His jaw fell. It was the first time he had seen Julia dressed in anything other than jeans or shorts, and he was mesmerized. They walked off to eat pizza and they chatted about basketball and their friends the whole time. After that they went for a stroll along the pavements outside the Brooklyn buildings. Garrett shyly reached for her hand and Julia let him. They walked down the streets, and stopped for a while, collapsing onto a bench. (Well, Julia collapsed. Garrett just wheeled in next to her.) They started talking about the few couples in school, and Julia pointed out Garrett could have anyone he wanted in their grade, when he complained about being 'single'.  
"Anyone but the one I want," muttered Garrett. He looked at Julia. She looked so sweet and innocent, and she captivated his soul, as she looked at him intently.  
"Well, who do you want? She's gotta be really something, if you can't have her." Julia commented.  
"Yeah…she's incredible. She has…" Garrett decided to admit his feelings. "She has blue eyes, golden hair, can play incredible basketball, and is next to me right now." Julia's eyes were wide with surprise and her face was a bright red. She looked around.  
"M-me?" she squeaked. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Well, whaddya know…The guy I like is an incredible basketball player, even though he's in a wheelchair, has red hair and blue eyes, and just admitted he likes me." She smiled shyly at Garrett.  
"You really like me?" asked Garrett. Julia nodded. "Well…then I hope you don't mind too much if I do this…" He leaned over, his eyes never leaving Julia's. Then he gently kissed her on her lips. Julia was surprised, but kissed him back. The kiss was short, but sweet.   
"You know, that was my first kiss," said Julia, smiling.  
"Mine too. That was incredible. You're the best person I've ever met. I want you to know that." Garrett murmured softly, stroking Julia's hair. To his surprise, Julia began sobbing.   
"Garrett, don't say that, please don't say that. Please," Julia said through her tears.  
"W-what? Why not? Julia, what's up with you?" Garrett asked, upset by Julia's tears.  
"I'm sorry Garrett, but if you don't take it back, I'll have to leave." Garrett, stunned and upset, choked back his appearing tears.  
"P-please, Jul-Julia…I…I think…I…love…"  
"DON'T! Please! For our sake, don't!" she cried out, interrupting him.  
"I think I… love you," Garrett told her.  
"Garrett...I told you not to…now I have to go. Forever." She turned away, tears rolling down her cheek, and slowly walked off. Garrett stared at her retreating back and silently cried.  
  
*****  
  
TIME: 8 am, present time.  
PLACE: Garrett's room.  
  
Garrett clutched his blue shirt in his hands. He had almost never worn it; his date with Julia was the only time he had worn it. Tears silently ran down his cheeks. He hated that shirt, it always brought back his pain and hurt of losing Julia. But he also loved it; it brought back the memories of the fun they had had. That was why he loved basketball, it was something they had both shared and loved.   
He folded the shirt; he had kept it since Julia's departure. Julia never cared about the fact he was handicapped, and never looked down on him because of it, unlike many people. He missed her so much. Even though he was still pretty popular, since he was good looking, and went out on dates a lot, he knew his real friends were the Extreme Ghostbusters - Kylie, Eduardo, Roland, Egon, Janine, Slimer. He put away the neatly folded shirt, dried his tears, and wheeled out of his house and to the firehouse. Maybe they had a call and he could take his mind of Julia.  
  
*****  
  
The same girl is now here, kneeling in mid-air, her head bent down and she is crying softly. Tears roll down her cheeks as she thinks about how much pain she inflicted upon the one she loved so much, and cared so deeply for. It was pure torture to see him look at that shirt with so much emotion. She wished it would be time for her to reveal herself to him, and the others.  



	4. Eduardo's story

  
AN: Yes, another one. To Martha, bohemiansith, and Thundergryphon, if you're still reading this, thanks for rewiewing!  
  
TIME: Eight o'clock at night.  
PLACE: In a suburb of New York City.  
SCENE: A young, rather attractive boy stands in front of a mirror, tugging on the jacket that he is wearing. Next to him, a slightly older girl is helping him put on a tie.  
  
"Stand still, Eduardo. I can't help you if you keep fidgeting," the girl said. Eduardo immediately stood still and she quickly finished knotting his tie. "It's a good thing you decided to get ready two hours in advance."  
"Sorry, Alex. I'm just so nervous." Eduardo explained. Alexandra shook her head disapprovingly, sending her long golden mane flying slightly.  
"Don't be, Eduardo. She likes you. Quit worrying already," Alex said. "Heck, if I weren't your god-sister and sixteen, that's like three years older, I'd definitely be interested in you."  
"If it weren't for the fact you have tons of boyfriends already. Like, oh, what's his name already? Or rather, their names? Jeffrey, Jordan, Mike, Nick, Peter, Jake…" he teased.  
"I do not have a boyfriend!" she insisted. "I don't like any of them that much. They just keep asking me out, and I feel really guilty, so I say yes. Get it?"  
"Yeah. Like how Melissa is probably just being nice to me," said Eduardo, his smile suddenly fading. "She probably thinks I'm a loser, and feels sorry for me."  
"Oh, she does not. I've met her, remember? In fact, I was the one who first introduced you, right?"  
"Well, yeah, I suppose so."  
*RATTLE* Suddenly the doorknob rattled, indicating someone was trying to get in. But unfortunately for that person, it was locked. *BANG* The sound of a fist (and a very large one, at that) pounded on the door.   
"Eddie! Open the door this minute, you little ass!" The unmistakable voice of Carlos Rivera, Eduardo's big (and I mean BIG-he was 22, 6'2" and 180 pounds) brother, yelled. Eduardo immediately jumped up, afraid of what his tyrannical brother might do if he didn't, and ran to the door, but was intercepted by Alex.  
"Alex! Move out of the way!" Eduardo said urgently.   
"No. I'm tired of seeing Carlos doing this to you. I'll open the door." She unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Yes, Carlos?" she said innocently. Upon seeing her, Carlos immediately put on a half-smile.  
"Uh, Alex! What a nice surprise!" he said to his god-sister. She would not accept any shit from him and would very well beat the crap out of him, even though she was much younger and pretty much smaller. He had to respect her, and respect her well. "Uh, I just wanted to speak to Eddie here. You know, um, guy-to-guy," he lied.  
"Yeah? Well, there isn't a thing you can say about guys or girls that I don't already know. So I'm sure it's okay if I stay." Alex said, her blue eyes glinting dangerously.  
"Uh, never mind, babe. I'll talk to him some other time." Carlos said, flustered. He gave Eduardo a stiff 'You're-lucky-she's-here' look.  
"The name's Alex." Alex said flatly. "Not babe."  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, Alex," he apologized immediately. Alex had once slapped him (and hard) for calling her "a chick" and not apologizing. He left he room, flashing Eduardo a warning glare.  
"Alex," he whined. "Why'd you do that for? Now Carlos is going to get madder at me."  
"Trust me," she smiled dangerously. "He won't." Eduardo blinked doubtfully. "I've got a plan to keep him out of your hair for the next, oh say, two years." She walked to the door. "Oh, Carlos!" she called. He appeared.  
"Yes?"  
"I want to make a little deal with you." She motioned for him to enter Eduardo's room. Eduardo knew he should leave and moved to the door when Alex told him to stay.   
"So, whaddya want, ba - I mean, Alex?" Carlos asked. She looked at him, widening her eyes and staring at him innocently.  
"Carlos…" she said. "I want you to be nice to Eduardo. Would you do that?" she asked.  
"What do you mean? I am nice to him."  
"No you're not. I know what happens," she said. Upon noticing the tight look on his face as he glared at his brother, she hastily added, "Eduardo doesn't tell me. I just know."  
"Well…so what if I pick on him once in a while. I'm supposed to do that. I'm his elder brother." Carlos said defensively.  
"No, Carlos…you have the wrong attitude. No wonder Beth left you." Alex looked at him pointedly.  
"How did you know about Beth?" he roared. "Did that little ass tell you? How did he find out?" He glared at Eduardo again, who shrunk back against the wall, his knees drawn to his chin.  
"Eduardo didn't tell me. I just knew," she said. "I always know." Carlos was silent. "So, since Beth left you, I guess you've been pretty lonely, and looking for girls." Carlos's face stiffened, and she knew she was right. "I know what you want. I've seen your expression whenever you see her. You're not over her, are you?" Carlos stared intently at her.  
"No, but now I can go for something else," he said. "You." He walked over to her and ran his hand down her back. She stiffened. He leaned over, and Alex could smell the alcohol as he tried to kiss her. She quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it into a lock.  
"Don't you ever touch me, you little bastard." Alex ordered. She tightened her grip on him, making him wince in pain. "When I tell you to be nice, you be nice. Comprende? I can get you and Beth back together. If you're nice, I'll do that. If not, I'll make sure Beth never speaks to you again."   
"Okay, okay." Carlos agreed gruffly. "I won't beat him up anymore."  
"You better not. Cause the minute you do…" she drew her finger across her throat. "You're history in Beth's book." Carlos nodded grudgingly and stomped out the room.  
"If he gives you any problems, let me know." Alex told Eduardo, who was still curled up against the wall. "Oh, come on, we've got to get you ready for a dance now!" He got up and soon, he was ready. He followed Alex down and climbed into the car. They had not discussed the incident with Carlos. Instead she gave him tips on what to say to Melissa. She drove him and Melissa (whom they picked up on the way) to the dance.  
Two hours later, she drove up to the dance hall. She saw Eduardo and Melissa holding hands and smiling. They climbed into her car and after she sent Melissa home, Eduardo gave Alex a hug.  
"Thank you for saving me. And helping me with Melissa. You're the best thing in my life!" he smiled gratefully at her.  
"You're welcome, Eduardo," she said as they pulled up in front of his house. "And I'm sorry, but I'll have to go soon," she said regretfully. "But the minute Carlos lays a hand on you, I'll be back." She told him as he climbed out of her car. Once he was safely out, she drove off, and Eduardo, who was helpless to do anything, just stood staring at the disappearing car, holding back tears.  
  
*****  
  
  
TIME: 9:30 am, present time.  
PLACE: The firehouse.  
  
Eduardo sighed as he stared at the blank TV screen. To him, Alex was his guardian angel. Without her, he would have been a lot more hurt and in worse condition than he already was. He looked around the firehouse. Garrett, was as usual, stuffing himself with Slimer looking on longingly, Roland was tinkering with the Ecto-1, Egon and Janine were going over some kind of forms, and Kylie had been reading since he had arrived two hours ago.   
He stared at her; her beauty captured his soul. Her black hair shone blue, and her emerald eyes were intensely focused on her book. He wanted more than anything to reveal his feelings for her, but he thought she would reject him for sure, she always called him a loser and a slacker. He knew the pain would be unbearable, worse than the abuse he had suffered as a child, if she rejected him. He felt it was partly his fault. Maybe if he showed his intellectual side that he had always hid, she would respect him more. He knew Alex would have known the answer. He sighed again and dozed off.  
  
*****  
  
The girl watched him, thinking about how much trouble it took to become his 'god-sister'. Fortunately her 'mother' truly knew his mother back in high school and had been close friends. Her 'mother' almost didn't become his godmother, but thankfully did because of some 'inevitable' fate where her other best friend had been given a promotion to go to the Seychelles Island, which had been accepted. A real god was involved in that one. She watched him and read his thoughts about Kylie Griffin. She sighed. They should have known they liked each other.  
"Humans…" she muttered. When could she interfere with their obvious longing for each other?  



	5. Shamalle Who?

  
  
  
TIME: Present time.  
PLACE: New York City.  
SCENE: The firehouse. Garrett and Slimer are fighting over a bag of chips, while Eduardo and Kylie are sitting on the couch, watching TV together. Roland is helping Egon fix up the Ecto-1, and Janine is organizing some files.  
  
"Give me that!"  
"Ehooeeiayeeee!"  
"And coming up, a news flash of some unusual activity at the National Bank..."  
"Socket wrench, please."  
"Could you guys please stop fighting?"  
"Yeah, we're watching TV here!"  
"Ooh, I'm so sorry. Sheesh! Do you think I want to argue with Slimeball here?!"  
"Egon, I need some more checks to pay our bills!"  
"Isaiihungeeaniwahnnaeee!"  
"Shut up, Slimer!"  
"Ehoo? Whaaidoowardo?"  
"And now we observe some unusual activities happening at the National Bank...There have been a few victims of what appears to be some kind of demon...We are now speaking to a victim..."  
"Shhh! Guys! Shut up! There's some kind of ghostly activity in the National Bank!"   
The firehouse immediately was silent, as the Extreme Ghostbusters crowded around the television. On the screen, a victim who was strapped to a cart was trembling all over as he mumbled something. As the camera zoomed in, it became audible and something on his face became noticeable. Light pale blue dots covered his face and he was muttering what appeared to be an incantation.  
"What's he saying?" Kylie wondered, and turned up the volume.  
  
"By the full moon of the Sabbath day,  
In the year that marks a new decade,  
In the month not third to sixth,  
Nor those odd that come next,  
Nor those even that come before,  
Neither the first, nor eighth, nor,   
The tenth and what is left shall  
Mark the arrival of Shamalle."  
  
"Shaywhath?" Slimer asked, scratching the top of his head.  
"Who's this Shamalle person?" Garrett asked. Egon looked very disturbed.  
"It's not good."  
"Oh, man, I hate it when he says that." Eduardo complained.  
"Shamalle is a demon which, according to some cultures, will mark the end of civilization and beginning of the apocalypse as we know it. He starts everything with infecting people with the blue dots that you saw on the poor man, which in turn will result in something like Achira. The blue dots eventually enlarge and form embryonic ectoplasmic forms of psycho kinetic energy. The embryos will join up when it is time for Shamalle to arrive. When the embryos join up, they form a portal that allow Shamalle into our world." Egon explained.  
"And how do we stop him?" Roland asked. Egon frowned.  
"We can't. Well, not until Shamalle actually arrives."  
"And when exactly would that be?" Kylie asked.  
"Well, I suppose we would have to decipher the message the victim was reciting."  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Garrett exclaimed. "Let's kick some ghoulie butt!"  
"How did the poem go again?" Egon asked.  
"Uh, by the full moon of...um..." Roland tried.  
"The Sabbath day, in the year that marks a new decade, in the month not third to sixth, nor those odd that come next, nor those even that come before, neither the first, nor eighth nor the tenth and what is left shall mark the arrival of Shamalle." Eduardo recited smoothly. When everyone stared at him, he continued. "Oh, yeah, by the way, the answer is December." When everyone was still looking at him in surprise, he raised his eyebrows. "Hey, I'm not as dumb as I look, okay?" Kylie watched him admiringly. She never thought Eduardo was so perceptive, and intelligent.   
"Well, okay...so we know it will be in December, but when?" she pondered.  
"Well, it's got to be a Sunday, when there's a full moon, and it's this year." Eduardo said. This time, no one looked surprised, but again Kylie admired his intellect. Egon walked over to the computer.  
"According to the astronomy charts on the Internet, the full moon is on December 23rd."  
"So soon?" Janine asked.  
"Yes, we will have to start preparing. Shamalle is a very powerful demon."  
  
*****  
  
Unseen to the Ghostbusters, hovering above them was a spirit.  
"Oh, I hope they manage this...without my help," she murmured. Below her, she saw them hard at work planning how to defeat Shamalle. She knew Shamalle would be difficult, but she had to allow them to defeat it on their own. Shamalle was one of the few demons that required humans - and humans only - to defeat him. She could only move them out of harm's way, but nothing else. She sighed. Why did Shamalle have to be such a difficult encounter?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  



	6. The Arrival

TIME: Two weeks later.  
PLACE: New York City.  
SCENE: Havoc is being wreaked in the Big Apple, as the portal becomes larger and Shamalle becomes more and more visible. The Ghostbusters telephone has been ringing off the hook.  
  
"Ghostbusters, please hold, Ghostbusters, please hold, Ghostbusters..." Janine said tensely asked quickly pressed the hold buttons on each line. At the last line, she continued. "Uh-huh...blue spots becoming bigger...some exploding...thank you. Ghostbusters...please hold." She breathed in deeply before shoving everything, including Slimer, who was watching her, off her desk and poor Slimer ended up inside her wastepaper basket. Egon, who was watching her curiously, walked over with raised eyebrows. "I've always wanted to do that," she explained while letting out a sigh of relief.  
"To my recollection, you've 'done that' on several occasions," he replied.  
"Oh," Janine said. "Well, it still felt good. I'm taking a break." She walked off, leaving Egon and Slimer staring at her in surprise.   
  
*****  
  
'I can contact them now, can't I?' the blond girl thought hard.  
'Yes, yes, you may." The deep sound resonated through her head as soon as she heard it.  
"Yes!" she pumped her fist in the air.  
  
*****  
  
Just then, Kylie and Eduardo appeared, looking frazzled.  
"We've just been to fifteen apartments, three houses and ten offices," Kylie said, clenching and unclenching her teeth. "All affected by the same entity. PKE meter showed a reading of a class 14, with a spectral field 20 feet tall and 14 feet wide."  
"Yeah, and the people we met are all blue spotted and going loco. They all think they're gonna die or something." Eduardo said, frowning as he leaned against Janine's now empty desk.  
"I'll say. They kept grabbing Garrett and me and screaming 'Am I going to make it? Huh? Am I?' even after we told them yes." Roland spoke as he entered the room with Garrett in tow.  
"Tell me about it," Garrett complained. "They kept pulling me up that I was going to fall off my chair. Sheesh."   
"Aw, did little Gawwett hurt his iddy-biddy self?" Eduardo said in a babyish tone, making Garrett fume.  
"Oh, shut up, Edwina."  
"Make me," Eduardo taunted.  
"Make me make you," Garrett immediately replied.  
"Both of you shut up." Kylie commanded. "We have a ghost bent on world destruction. Call a truce okay?" Garrett sulked and Eduardo looked away. "Okay?" Kylie said tensely. Garrett shook hands with Eduardo and Kylie sighed in satisfaction. Just then, the phone rang. Janine muttered under her breath as she walked in to answer it.  
"Ghostbusters. We zap and we trap them," she said lazily, but what she heard next made her perk up. "What? Central Park? You don't say...Okay, thank you." She hung up the phone and frowned, her skin pale. "The girl who just called said that the portal is moving and the portal is almost big enough to let Shamalle enter our realm. She also said we'd need a lot more traps than usual. About three times the power of a usual trap. I don't know how she knew." The EGBs left to get ready.  
  



	7. New Equipment

  
"She knew the capacity needed?" Egon asked curiously. He was pretty sure that no one besides the Ghostbusters knew anything about the equipment.  
"Yup, about thrice the power of a usual trap."  
"Hmm...fascinating. I never knew anyone besides the Ghostbusters who know anything about the equipment we use." Egon murmured. He continued. "You know...this might be a good time to test out a couple of new equipment I've just invented." He rummaged through his messy desk and emerged with, in one hand, a small round metallic object that resembled Kylie's trap, only a little smaller. In the other hand, he held a small black object. "This," he held up the trap-like object. "Is what I call a MGT. Multiple Ghost Trap. It can contain up to twenty class eight entities, or one class sixteen. Well, in theory, anyway. And this," he held up the black thing. "Is an attachment for proton guns. Specifically, an Ectoplasmic Entity Splitting Proton Gun Attachment, or EESPGA. It allows the user to split anything bigger than a class nine entity into a few, less powerful ghosts so that it may easily be trapped into a few different ghost traps, should one ever have trouble trapping a ghost." Unknown to him, the EGBs had entered to hear him explain the uses to Janine.  
"How many of the attachments do we have?" asked Roland, eager to create more new equipment. He was not disappointed. Egon frowned.  
"One of each...and I also have to create a different one for Kylie's gun...we had better start as soon as possible. I will design a prototype for Kylie's gun attachment, but you all had better leave for that call now, and when you get back we will start immediately." He nodded for them to go as he sat down, examining a spare version of Kylie's gun. Janine watched him for a while, sighed and left the room. She went into the kitchen, where she saw Slimer guiltily pushing something behind him.  
"Slimer...what have you done now?" she demanded. He grinned sheepishly and moved aside. Janine groaned. Behind him was a cookie jar, now covered with slime. She sighed. She had just bought those cookies that morning. She shooed Slimer out of the kitchen so she could clean up. Slimer whined as he left. She looked into the jar and called him back in. "Here, finish them up, no one else can eat them. They're covered with your slime." Slimer squealed happily and gobbled up the cookies, and left.  
Egon was carefully drawing out the plan for the new attachments, and was unaware of anything around him. He didn't see Slimer drifting around his head until Slimer saw a half-eaten chocolate donut and started to drool - right onto the until-then neat drawings.   
"Slimer, would you mind not doing that?" he asked as he frowned disapprovingly at the green goblin hovering around his head. Slimer pouted.  
"Downuit?" He pointed at the donut on the table. Egon sighed.  
"Oh, alright. Here you go," he said as he handed it to Slimer. Slimer smiled and slimed him all over before flying off.  
  
  
  



	8. What?

1.1.1  
  
1.1.2 PART EIGHT – WHAT?  
  
  
  
PLACE: On the way to Central Park, New York City.  
  
The Ecto-1 cruised along the road, which was unusually empty for New York. It headed straight for Central Park, looking for Shamalle, when Kylie gasped. She pointed, gaping silently. Eduardo followed her gaze and he too, gasped. Garrett, confused by their stares, looked out the window and his throat dried up immediately.  
  
"Roland?" Kylie said, her lips barely moving, as though if she spoke whatever she was looking at would disappear. Roland hit the brakes.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning around, and saw all of them gaping at something outside the Ecto-1. He too followed their gazes.  
  
"Isn't that the demon we're looking for?" Garrett asked. Kylie nodded. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's kick some demon butt! Woo-hoo!" he cried, grabbing his proton pack. He was about to wheel out when Kylie stopped him.  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Whaddya mean, 'no'? There's a demon out there!"  
  
"Exactly. According to the caller, it's supposed to be at Central Park."  
  
"It looks like it's going there." Eduardo commented. His eyes were still fixated on the demonic apparition he was looking at.  
  
It was terrifying, yet majestic, intense, but calming. The Ghostbusters knew it was powerful, yet they were not really afraid, and even though they were aware of the terror and destruction it could cause, they would not run away. It was a mass of swirling pale blue, glowing, but not very brightly. They could see parts of Shamalle through the translucent, gauzy, glowing mass. Shamalle (or what they could see of him) was a deep, deep black, so deep it was like a black hole in space. His eyes were a bright purple, sort of like fuchsia, and it glowed brightly, enhancing the contrast between it and the black background it was set in. He had sharp pointy ears, also black, but with three jewel-like dots, all fiery orange, which immensely contrasted the black 'skin'. His nose was not visible, but he had intensely red lips, which covered part of his pristine white teeth. Again, it held great contrast to the rest of him.  
  
"Yeah. And the caller said it was moving towards the park about ten minutes ago and that it was there already. So why is it on its way now?"  
  
"Maybe he went there, found it too boring, left, but forgot something at the park so now he's going back?" Garrett suggested. Kylie, Eduardo and Roland turned to him at stared, eyebrows raised. "What? It could be true…"  
  
"Yeah, right, amigo. And cows are green with horns." Eduardo sneered.  
  
"Cows have horns, Edwina." Garrett said flatly.  
  
"Oh. I knew that." Eduardo said defensively. "Well, then cows are green with pink stripes."  
  
"Cows are green with pink stripes."  
  
"Oh, I knew…hey! No, they're not."  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"What kind of neighborhoods have you been hanging out in, Garrett?" Kylie interrupted their argument. Eduardo smiled gratefully at her. "Cows don't have horns, only bulls do. And they're generally brown, black, or white."  
  
"Well…" Garrett gazed upward.  
  
"Either that or you have seriously been misled," she said pointedly. Garrett opened his mouth to say something, but thought about it and snapped his mouth shut. "Anyway, as I was saying before you two began that fascinating discussion of cows, why is Shamalle only going to Central Park now when he was supposed to be there ten minutes ago? Not to mention the portal isn't quite big enough to let him into this realm yet."  
  
"Are you saying that the caller could tell us what was going to happen in advance? Like, see the future?" Roland asked. Kylie shrugged.  
  
"Maybe. But we can discuss that with Egon later, right now we have to observe what Shamalle is going to do." The  
  
Ghostbusters stared out the window, watching Shamalle. 


End file.
